03152
}} is the 3,154th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 10 April, 2002. Plot Part 1 Eric is driving into the village. He passes Councillor Ledbetter in his car dropping a young lady off in a lay by. In the Young Offenders Institute Marc is reading a letter from his mum in his cell. Gaz enters and begs Marc not to say anything about the drugs belonging to him to the guards. In the Woolpack Diane chats to Louise about Rodney and Nicola. Louise is tired after being kept up all night by Gabrielle. Louise offers to swap rooms with Bernice to try and help the sleeping arrangements. Latisha approaches Gloria in the factory office and asks for an advance on her wages. Gloria tell her it is out of the question. Eric enters and Gloria reminds him they are having lunch with Councillor Ledbetter. In the Dale Park lodge Phil is cooking lunch. Maggie reminds him she is meeting Rodney for lunch. Phil is upset about Jess leaving. Maggie leaves. Cain calls at the factory to see Latisha. He arranges to meet her at lunchtime. Cain sees Gloria's bag. He opens the purse inside it and takes Gloria's credit card. Latisha tells him to put it back but Cain just goes. Gloria and Eric leave for their lunch appointment. In the Woolpack Diane tells Louise she can take a break to have a drink with Ray. Louise refuses as she thinks Ray is not worth the effort. Rodney chats to Ray about the Emmerdale farm conversion. Diane approaches and chats to Ray about Louise's active social life. Gloria, Eric and Councillor Ledbetter meet for lunch. Gloria tells Ledbetter that Eric wants to do some brain storming. Latisha is with Cain at Wishing Well Cottage. She begs him to put the card back but Cain is planning to go on a spending spree if Latisha can perfect the signature In the Young Offenders Prison Gaz is on his way to a lesson. A guard approaches and asks again about the drugs and if he has asked Marc to keep quiet. Gaz sees Marc coming from the governor office. He realises Marc has told about the drugs. He goes for Marc, the guards pull Gaz away and tell Marc to go and pack his belongings. In Farrers Cottage Gloria excuses herself from the table and Eric starts to talk to Ledbetter about becoming Mayor. Councillor Ledbetter laughs at Eric. Part 2 In the Woolpack Diane and Louise talk about Ray. Maggie has joined Rodney and Ray. She suggests Chloe as Nicola's replacement. Maggie tells Rodney she has put an ad in the paper about the job. Rodney tells her he would prefer not to talk about Nicola. Ray goes to the bar and Diane asks him how things are between him and Louise. Ray tells Diane he thought Louise wasn't that interested in him. In Farrers Cottage Ledbetter apologises to Eric for laughing at him. He tells Eric there are five or six people ahead of him in the race for mayor. Gloria realises that Ledbetter doesn't have a daughter, and questions who Eric saw him dropping off this morning. Len arrives at Holdgate Farm with Marc in the car. Ollie and Angie welcome him home. Angie warns him there is someone in the house from the security firm. Latisha and Cain arrive back at Wishing Well Cottage with arms full of goods from their spend on Gloria's credit card. Latisha is worried about being found out. Cain gives her some money for her trouble. In Holdgate Farm Marc has had a security tag fitted and is explained the rules of his release. In Farrers Cottage Ledbetter is about to leave. Gloria sends her love to the family and then she goes. Eric asks who he saw Ledbetter with this morning. Ledbetter is flustered and asks if Eric is blackmailing him. In the Woolpack Phil asks if he can join Maggie and Rodney. Rodney goes to the bar whilst Phil talks about Jess and how much he misses her. Maggie goes. Diane talks about Bernice her and the baby moving out of the pub. In Farrers Cottage Ledbetter talks to Eric about his 'lady friend'. Eric tells him he needs him behind his campaign. Leadbetter leaves knowing he has no choice. In Marc's bedroom Angie enters and tells Marc that Andy has phoned but she told him to call in a couple of days. Marc thanks Angie for her support. In Farrers Barn Gloria and Eric celebrate their lunch. Eric now thinks he will be mayor. Gloria tells him she will be behind him all the way. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday